Obsessed
by Mytuna
Summary: It's just normal, right?


Ok, y'all are gonna hate me for this one, and I'm so sorry. This is an AU, so Jim acts nothing like this, its just that creepy Jim is creepy and I don't see any stories like this.

* * *

To be quite fair, Jim knows what he does is wrong. Well, kinda. He knows that he takes things a little bit too far, sometimes, and that he needs to control himself, perhaps. But he just can't. Or so, at least he thinks he can't.

He doesn't like to think that his actions are... creepy.. everyone knows these kinds of things about their soulmate, right? He does know her address, as well as her parents', and her phone number; pretty much anything you can think of about Pam Beesly, Jim Halpert knows. He's an expert on that topic.

But that's the problem. Jim shouldn't know this much about her. He shouldn't watch her leave. He shouldn't sneak things away from her desk, little knick-knacks he knows she wouldn't ever notice to be missing, to later be added to his "creepy stalker-esque collection." But that's just what he is. A stalker. But he doesn't believe that when he tells that to himself.

His internet search history doesn't help his case much, he doesn't even bother to clear it anymore. He's constantly checking up on her MySpace page, her Facebook, pretty much anything linked to "Pamela Morgan Beesly." He knows all of her friends and family, anything relating to her. He's never brought it up in conversation, he has some boundaries, why wouldn't he?

There isn't one person in his life who hasn't heard the name "Pam Beesly." Everyone he knows is sick and tired of his ridiculous stories. They tell him he's taking it too far, but he doesn't like to hear that. They just don't know what it's like. Right?

He's well aware she's bound to someone else, but he fantasizes on the daily about how it could be him. About how much she doesn't need Roy, she needs HIM. Her beauty and essence is one of his favorite things about her. He loves to think about what her beautiful mouth could do. He thinks constantly of all the ways he could just fuck her silly. But that's not all he's in it for, oh no, he LOVES Pam Beesly, and how dare you ever assume he didn't!

Little Pam has no idea about his feverous obsession. She just thinks he's being friendly. He wish she thought otherwise. He's always trying to drop hints, to just run away with him, it's not THAT hard. Roy isn't as smart, or as good looking as he is, she'll figure it out eventually. After all, she's the smartest person he knows.

Pam is the air he breathes, the only thing he needs in his life. She's everything in his world. Everyone else doesn't matter. Just the thought of her sets his heart abound. Her beautiful curls wrapped around her flawless skin, dressed perfectly with her pearly white smile. Her beautiful eyes put him in a trance every time he looks into them, as if she's casting a spell to freeze him in place.

He wishes that he could just show her how much he cares. Take her back to his place, show her all the things he's kept hidden from her. Sure, maybe she'd think the framed pictures of her were maybe, just a little, creepy, but she'd see past that, she'd see just how much he worshipped her. He would show her all the little sentimental tokens he's kept of their inside jokes, all the little items he's stealthily taken from her desk. They mean a lot to him, surely they mean a lot to her too?

He knows that Pam is in love with him. She doesn't have to tell him, it's written all over her little face. The way she laughs at his jokes, no one else laughs like she does. She's so very obviously love sick, just like he is. Right?

So when he tells her that he's in love with her, he expects her to drop to her knees, and proclaim her love for him aswell. He prepares for her to take off her engagement ring and throw it away, and take his hand and run away with him. Run with him back to his place, where they feverishly fuck until the sun rises. This is what he expects.

But not what he's given.

She rejects him. But she's just scared, that's all.

He goes in once again after her, after she's told him she's sorry and that she can't. But she can, she just doesn't understand.

He takes her in his arms and kisses her. She's his, he has to let her know.

She delves into the kiss as well, she enjoys it, he takes pride in that fact.

But she rejects him again.

It's not what he wants to hear. He doesn't know how to respond to being turned down. Twice. But he doesn't have much time to think about it, because she's taken her things and walked away from him.

So when he leaves the office for the final time that night, he doesn't know how to cope. Nothing in his house could ever help prepare him for reality.

* * *

This behavior is never ok!


End file.
